Sakura's Bitter Tears
by Kluger Sage
Summary: One Shot story about Naruto's death and Sakura's last moment with the blonde she loves so dearly.


"Sakura's Bitter Tears"

By Kluger Sage

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

**AN:Well I know this has been done before but hey I wanted my take into it as well I hope you all enjoy this sad one shot. I tried to make it a little poetic I guess it didn't work. Well I hope you all enjoy it. Oh btw my new fic will be out soon another NaruXSaku fic different from my PF series. Feed back always welcomed till my next fic enjoy this one.**

"Sakura's Bitter Tears"

By Kluger Sage

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

His body felt cold the joy in his eyes gone she could see the life in him starting to fade. Her vision was blurred as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. He kept his promise of a lifetime only now he would be breaking another promise; of never leaving her side. Her cry's were loud as she sobbed uncontrollably at Naruto's body she could feel his body tense up his grip on her hands were losing its strength. She looked into his blue eyes she could see his tears as he tried to smile to her the battle had taken everything he had in him. She remembered Tsunade forbidding Naruto using his Fūton Rasenshuriken knowing the damaged it did to his arm. She tried healing the wound Sasuke and Suigetsu gave Naruto. The wound continued to bleed no matter what she did Naruto 's wound would not close. Sasuke's elemental chakra sword was damaging as it severed a couple nerves and tissues inside Naruto's chest. Suigetsu jutsu left a gaping hole besides Naruto's ribcage the surprised attack caught the blonde off guard. Naruto was depleted of chakra as his right arm was shattered inside. Sauke wanted to prove to the blonde he was superior because of his bloodline he wanted to cripple his one time comrade and friend Sasuke would not allow himself to fall at Naruto's hands.

Sakura looked over to see Suigetsu's mangled body he was the one that took the full power of Fūton Rasenshuriken. She looked pass Suigetsu to see Sasuke's unconscious body. The blood from the wound Naruto inflicted on Sasuke's right eye he took the Uchiha's eye it was the only wound Naruto managed to inflict on Sasuke. Her eyes narrowed on Sasuke the fury the anger in her blood seeing that he took the most precious person from her. Sakura gently stroked Naruto's hair the clouds darkened the battle had taken everything from them she battled the kunoichi that claimed to be Sasuke's woman Karin. Her crippled body laid behind her as she let the fury in her soul unleashed before the kunoichi that challenged her and mocked her. Sakura could feel the tears well up in her eyes her body shook her soul hurt. She could feel the light rain drops begin to fall down upon them. Images invaded her mind about the first time she meet Naruto first memory that came up she remembered how very short he was and so energetic. Even back then she was blind to see how much he was crazy about her. Sakura frowned remembering how she treated Naruto back then. "I'm sorry Naruto for putting you through so much just for my sake". She remembered the chūnin exams clearly when Naruto screaming at her to not give into Ino's jutsu. At first she thought how annoying he was being. Yet she realized his cheering awakened the spirt within her. He pushed her to be stronger ("Come on Sakura-chan you can do it don't lose to that Sasuke groupie!") Were the words the blonde yelled at her. Slowly her eyes began to open to witness the strength Naruto had

"you've always defended me." She remembered when Gaara of the sand where she was hit unconscious she believed that Sasuke was the one that rescued her. "I remembered how amazed I was that it was you Naruto that rescued me not Sasuke you took on Gaara. Risking your life for mine you were willing to die for my...sake." She felt Naruto's body tense up as the rain began to pour down on them her tears were hidden by the rain.

"Oh Naruto...It was because of you that I was able to become this strong." The day that Sasuke left she poured her heart and soul to the Uchiha yet only to be rejected. Naruto promised her that he would bring him back for her ("Its a promise of a life time Sakura-chan") Yet she remembered that sad smile he gave her she realized later how much his heart must haven broken. To give up his happiness for hers she saw him shed her tears for Sasuke while Naruto would grant this selfish girls request of bringing Sasuke back. It has been three years of searching and hunting down Sasuke along the way they learned of Sasuke's triumph over Orochimaru. Yet that would cause more hardships and tragedies that followed.

The prisons liberated by Sasuke was the begging those rogue experimented shinobi's allegiance themselves with their savior. Sasuke reformed Otokagure now with a army of experimented shinobi's war erupted across the great shinobi nations. It made their search even more prudent for it was not only to stop Sasuke but to put an end to the chaos that erupted. Naruto had battled against Akatuski "I was by your side. I promised you that I wouldn't be a burden the war took its toll on us but... in those dark days you were the one that comforted me in those cold nights." Her tears continued to fall off her face how she wished she could turn the hands of time backwards.

She remembered the carnage the ensued villages ravaged by Otokagure Sunagakure and Konoha battled these monsters on their borders. She fought along side her team she fought along side Naruto. Through the years her admiration turned to love of the blonde slowly her heart began to yearn for the blondes touches. She fought along his side in those years Naruto realized the kunoichi's feelings as he returned those feelings back to her. She remembered his reaction it is if the world had stopped for him nothing around him mattered only that moment where there lips meet and they embraced each other. On her eighteen birthday she gave him gift that he would never forget she gave herself to him as he did to her. There relationship expanded to the psychical realm she felt so safe and secure in Naruto's arms. "Sa...Sakura-ch...chan... I...I...kept...my...promise...of...a...life...time..."Naruto coughed out a lot blood as his skin became more pale and she felt his hand grow cold.

"Naruto you Idiot...why...why...ahhh did you do it.Why...why..." her tears came running down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably she moved his hand to her stomach as he meet her gaze it pained him to see her this way. He loved her smile and wanted to see it one last time "Sa...Sa...ku..ra...chan...please...smile for me one...last...time" the blonde managed to say. Her tears fell off her face as she gave into his request her smile was sad yet she wanted to full fill the blondes last wish. She grabbed his hand and gently placed it on her stomach he gave her strange look as she smiled and whipped the tears off her face. "You...you'll...never...leave me because well have something...something to connect us...Naruto...our child" she barely could say the last words as she sobbed the blonde smiled giving her his trade mark grin that she has fallen in love with. "Sa...ku...ra...chaannn..." His eyes closed as his head rested against the cold wet ground his grip loosen as a smile remained on his face. Her heart ached as the blonde that she loved had died in her arms leaned forward and kissed his lips gently as her tears fell on his face one last time. "Sweet...in life were you as sweet...in death my love...rest Na...ru...to" She fell on his chest sobbing in the rain as the heavens shared her grief her pain of losing such a kindred spirit.


End file.
